Intricate Secrets
by Pstachio
Summary: A Ruby and a Sapphire in love is unheard of. A Ruby and a Sapphire fusing was unprecedented. After a fusion incident took place, a decree by the diamonds themselves was established to separate rubies and sapphires to prevent another fusion rebel. How will two certain gems think of this new law?
1. Chapter 1

A Ruby and a Sapphire in love is unheard of.

A Ruby and a Sapphire fusing was unprecedented.

After a fusion incident took place, a decree by the diamonds themselves was established to separate rubies and sapphires to prevent another fusion rebel.

How will two certain gems think of this new law?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sometimes it's better to bend the law in special cases. In your case, the law remains rigid"_

 _\- Harper Lee, To Kill A Mockingbird_

A handful of rubies were sent to a seemingly endless white room, along with several other gems, such as Topazes, Amethysts, as well as Jaspers. The said gems were lined up in small rows set in their own category of their gemstones, standing stiffly with their arms by their sides, hands clenched and their heads locked straight ahead.

However, one particular ruby, with a gem placed on her forehead, was rather confused as to what was going on. She has attempted to ask the others, but they had either scoffed at her, told her to leave them alone, or was merely ignored. She looked around in hopes to find something- anything that could answer her question. It was not until a moment later when she noticed something. Their expressions. Looking from her right and left, each rubies had a similar expression. Some looked determined, others looked nervous, afraid, or simply lacked of any apathy whatsoever, almost as if in a trance-like state.

The sight alone was enough to make the young ruby fearful. She had never seen her squad look like this. They've always teased her for crying so often or having a chipped tooth she was made with, how cowardly she acted in imminent of a fight, or simply being the newest ruby made her an easy target. She'd grown used to the teasing, the name calling, but seeing the rubies she'd grown familiar with with frightened expressions was almost difficult for her to believe.

What could have them so terrified? What she would do to find out the answer.

She immediately turned her head forward and stiffened her posture when she heard the unseen door opening and closing, followed by two pairs of footsteps and stopped by the end of the group of Topazes. Curiosity got the best of her and she turned her head to get a peak of the gems who've entered. At the corner of her eye and through the rows of gems almost blocking her view, she could see a tall pearl with dark gray skin and raven-black hair that stood upwards, ruby noticed her black gem was also placed on her forehead. She wore a simple attire that was a leotard with decorative designs. Noticing movement of a shorter figure by her side, ruby glanced down, then did a double take.

Woah…

If Ruby had lungs, she would have lost her breath for the first time in her life. She was a Sapphire. She resembled like most other sapphires in homeworld, albeit having had purple skin and lavender hair, her hairstyle being slightly different and shorter, her purple gem located on the center of her chest, and her attire having the similarly long, puffy dress like the others of her gemkind. There was something about her that left Ruby to suddenly go awestruck, mouth agape, leaving her admiring the purple sapphire.

So enraptured was Ruby by this Sapphire that she didn't even realize that they were walking down the lanes of lined up gems. Ruby blinked and snapped out her daze. After a moment, she's realized that the two gems were speaking.

"Topaz faucet 2F26." The pearl spoke.

"Shatter." The Sapphire said simply.

"Topaz faucet 2F27."

"Shatter."

"Topaz faucet 2F28."

"Remain."

"Topaz faucet 2F29."

"Shatter."

The crashing reality hit Ruby as if she were punched by a Jasper and being suffocated by the transparent liquids from a lapis lazuli. Ruby now understood why they were here. She held onto the comforting thought that it was just rumors and nothing more. But there was no denying it. She's noticed many of her platoon disappear, only to never be seen again.

Judgement day.

Judgment day was set on a certain period where both new, but mainly, old gems would gather together to be seen by a sapphire if they're still in use or not. If certain gems still had use left they would remain on homeworld, and if not, the unlucky gems would be...shattered. Ruby was aware that the growing population of gem kinds have been overpopulating homeworld, but ever had she thought it would turn out this bad. She wasn't ready! How could not have anyone told her?! And why so soon? It wasn't until three more earth rotations until the time came! And why her? She was still a new ruby, only being around 20 years old! And-

The chipped-tooth Ruby was caught out of her train of thought when she realized the purple sapphire herself was standing directly in front of her. Ruby's knees nearly gave out, not only fear but as well from her beauty being so close-up. Ruby quickly reminded herself that this very sapphire would tell her own fate on remaining on homeworld, or...the other option.

The reminder only made herself tear up at the thought, it was only a matter of time before her tears would stream down her cheeks. She bit her lip. The red gem looked down at her feet, feeling that she should not stare at her superior. That and she hoped her gem located on her forehead would cover little of her almost-shedded tears. She could only imagine of what the Sapphire in front of her could be thinking of her!

"What is your faucet?" The sapphire's calm voice questioned. It didn't sound as cold when she decided upon the other's fate. It sounded...soothing. It was almost enough to calm down the red gem.

Ruby's head snapped upward "W-what?" She asked, silently scolding herself for stuttering in front of her clarity.

"I asked, what is your faucet?" She questioned again in a same, soothing tone.

"R-Ruby faucet 2F62!" She exclaimed, stiffing her posture even further. Why was she asking her? Had her pearl not known? Was mistakenly put here?

The Sapphire let out a content hum, and turned to her pearl. "She shall remain here." Her pearl nodded. She returned her attention at Ruby "It's okay, so there's no need to cry."

Ruby hadn't noticed that her tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. She was shocked yet confused. Ruby wasn't sad or upset, she should've been happy. Why is she crying? And in front of her clarity in no less!

She quickly rubbed her eyes away to rid the tears with her forearm, the other still stiffly by her side. After a moment of ridding her tears, she looked around in attempt to see the sapphire once more. However, she could only capture a glimpse of her leaving through the door and being closed behind, followed with her pearl.

Suddenly a yellow agate that Ruby didn't notice stood in front of the fated gems, commanded the ones who were chosen to be executed to leave white room. Slowly, the gems chosen for their execution, left the room one at a time, being sure that every ill-fated gem has exited.

Afterwards, very few gems were left in the room, awaiting for their next command to serve at their diamond. Ruby however, barely even comprehend of what just happened. Her mind could only drift towards at the purple sapphire whom she has just spoken with.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, it did take me awhile to find the right words. I know there'll be some mistakes, but I'm pretty content with this chapter.**

 **Just to confirm, this is before the Ruby and Sapphire WE know fused. Perhaps a couple years in the past, before the rebellion war and Garnet's fusion takes place.**

 **And if you didn't realize it yet, these Ruby and Sapphire are not the one's that we know from the show. It's instead my OC's (i guess?) that will go through an eventual law that will be established on homeworld where rubies and sapphires can no longer be together.**

 **I could only guess that you know where this is heading to.**

 **I came up with the judgment day idea, since I could only think that the overpopulation before the war was quite a problem. Where they would only pick certain gems by sapphires to see in their future for their usage left. And I would believe this would be one of the many reasons why Rose wanted to rebel in the first place.**

 **Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully more will be soon to come! And if you did enjoy it, please tell me in the comment, I practically feed off of positive comments!**


End file.
